Zeus x27
The Zeus x27, more commonly referred to as the taser '''or '''stun gun, is a piece of equipment featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It can only be shot once before being automatically dropped, but is capable of killing an enemy in one hit. It can only be bought in Casual Mode while it is greyed out in the buy menu for Competitive Mode. Properties Advantages *Instantly kills a target with a hit to any location on the target's body *Fairly quiet - suitable for ambushes Disadvantages *Unusable after firing its only stored round - additional Zeus x27s must be purchased *Expensive for a single-shot weapon *Cannot be used against groups of opponents *Very limited effective range Tactics *Never rush with this weapon (unless you suspect that there is only one enemy player and/or you have present team members). If there are two or more opponents, they can easily eliminate you before you can fire the Zeus x27 or switch to a more suitable firearm. **Instead, this taser mainly serves as a last resort when you are cornered by assaliants. If both your primary and secondary weapons have to be reloaded, you can retreat and hide around a corner with the taser. *Do not wield this weapon when you are in wide-open areas! Players with sniper rifles may target you first as being armed with the Zeus x27 can make it nearly impossible for users to fight back aganist opponents who are far away and/or are close to other allied players. **Due to this, use the taser in enclosed areas or nearby entryways. Generally, once after an intended target appears within your sight and is in close proximity, that opponent will normally not have sufficient time to counter your strategy. *Sometimes, a smoke grenade or a flashbang can help you to get close to blinded/disorientated enemies. *Be sure to practice aiming with this weapon! It is required to be familiar with the limitations of the Zeus x27 as it can only be fired once and has a very limited range. Counter-Tactics *Avoid close-ranged contact with enemy users at all times! *Throw a flashbang at the location of assailants who are armed with the taser. Sometimes, a Molotov Cocktail or an Incendiary grenade can give you distance away from users. *Stay away from users and whenever possible, throw an HE grenade at their location especially when they are suspected to be hiding around a corner or an impenetrable surface. *If a lone opponent fires the Zeus x27 and misses you, it is possible to rush at that player with nearly any weapon you have, including the knife. Note that it is vital to prevent users from recovering their mistakes. *In some instances, players can hide behind a hostage and can make it easier (or harder) for users to fire the Zeus x27! To counter this, force them to switch to a less suitable firearm by moving away from them or assault the enemy with additional team members. Achievements Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Weapon Specialist Trivia *The Zeus x27 is known as the Taser x26 in real life and is commonly used for law enforcement and civilian self-defense. *The Zeus x27 has a dark gray finish and green highlights. The Taser x26 (police-issued variant) has a black finish and yellow highlights. *It is implied to have a strong current because of its one-hit-kill. A real Taser only has current strength that is adequate to stun most targets. *The Zeus x27 is the only weapon in Counter Strike: Global Offensive which instantly kills an opponent with a shot to the leg. *Since the leg is part of the human body and is connected to the nervous system, it is possible to deliever a lethal dose of electricity. *Strangely, the Terrorists can also purchase this weapon even though the Zeus x27 seems more fitting as a Counter-Terrorist exclusive equipment. It could be likely that the Terrorists were able to somehow circumvent the availability of the weapon through the black market or modified a civilian Taser, although this may have been implemented for gameplay balancing reasons, similar to the Molotov Cocktail and the Incendiary Grenade. *This equipment can be bought in Deathmatch, unlike other equipment, such as grenades. *When a player is killed by the Zeus x27, the player will emit a cry similar to the hostages if they are harmed. Gallery zeusx27 viewmodel csgo.png|Old viewmodel Global Offensive Zeus.PNG|The Zeus x27 in the old Buy Menu CS-Global Offensive Zeus Kill.png|A terrorist being killed with the Zeus x27. zeus.png|Updated viewmodel External links *Taser (Electroshock weapon) at Wikipedia Category:Equipment